KILL TEAM CHARLIE
by wolfbear
Summary: Story about a sergeant in the imperial guardsmen, defying orders and goes on the run with his squad, forms up with two space marines mercenaries to form kill team charlie


**KILL TEAM CHARLIE**

**CHAPTER 1**

1000 hours- val mire city

objective - take and hold a vital street for Armour to move through

" Get the blazes down private "

Sergeant Robert's pulled the private to the floor just as a melta bomb hit the side of the ruined building they were taking cover in and melted the frame were the window would have been.

" Or do you wanna end up like private Johnson son"

Private Johnson, twenty one of age, assigned to charlie squadron of the 92nd daredevil company, died by meltaion of the skin from a melta grenade.

" Someone get some fire on that damn corner before we all die "

Two imperial guardsmen ran to were there was a gaping hole in the side of the wall and set up the heavy bolter they were carrying and started to rain down a hail of bullets on the corner of the street were the tau were currently taking cover.

" God damn it " Robert's cursed as two pulse rifle beams embedded themselves in the wall right by his head.

" Take this you fuck-tards " Roberts unclipped one of his frag grenades he was carrying pulled the pin and launched it at the blown out building on the corner.

The grenade blow, taking chunks of plaster of the wall. One of the fire-warriors took a full hit to the chest blowing open his rip cage, the tau Armour offering no resistance to the blast. Another fire-warrior fell to the ground holding his side were a massive gaping hole was leaking blue blood, he'd also lost a leg, that was currently somewhere on the road outside.

" were the hell is Cormack " Robert's shouted for the vox-caster private

" right here sir " Cormack made his way to the sergeant just as a pulse rifle beam caught the private square in the chest. Cormack stumbled backwards from the blast, holding his stomach, Cormack looked the sergeant in his eye's

" Duty and honor, sir , no retreats " Cormack's words were blood stained as he collapsed in a heap by the sergeant's side

" God damn it " Robert's cursed as he pulled the private's vox-caster from his back

" Anyone know how to work one of these things " Robert's asked

" I do sir " a female voice spoke from across the room to were corporal Dyanne was taking cover behind a broken wall.

" Good, get me command on the line " Robert's told the corporal as he slid the vox-caster along to her

Just then a loud explosion rocked the building as a well placed melta grenade had exploded by the heavy weapons team igniting the bolter and blowing the team across the room as unspent bolt's ignited from the heat and went off in the room. One of the guardsmen hip's were shredded to bit's as the bolts pierced his Armour and skin with ease.. The guardsmen collapsed in a heap on the floor.

" Fuck me " Robert's cursed as he kept his head low so it wouldnt get shot to bit's. while he was down he looked around and he noticed that his once squad of 7 loyal guardsmen was now down to three, himself, Dyanne who was currently engaged with someone one the other end of the hook and a medical private who was currently trying to take a piece of metal from his arm that had been blown off the bolter.

" sir, its all yours " Dyanne handed him the hook from the vox-caster and went back to were she was taking cover, pulled her sniper rifle back out and blow a hole in a fire-warrior's head, blood and wat was thought to be there brain matter sprayed out of the back of his head,

" Command this is sergeant Robert's "

" Sergeant Robert's this is command has the objective been taking "

" Fuck the objective, we need support , im down to three men, and taking a hell of a lot of fire " Roberts angrily shouted at the command through the vox-caster, he hated high command, always concerned about if the objectives had been completed not giving a shit about how many people died in the process.

" Sergeant Robert's most i remind you of the result of failure "

" No sir " Robert's replied greeting his teeth

" Good, now i dont want to hear from you again until he objective has been done "

Robert's placed the hook back on the vox-caster and now hard the hardest descion to make. Does he let his sqaud die to fullfil the objective or does he go agaisnt order's and retreat to save his squad .

" Duty and honor, sir , no retreats " these words played around in his head.


End file.
